More Than Just Friends
by InuSakura94
Summary: When Naruto dissapeared, Sasuke was only consoled by the fact that he was coming back. Now that he is, with six children in tow, what will Sasuke do? SasuNaru.
1. Prologue: What I Deserve

**Prologue: What I deserve…**

Naruto stared up at his ceiling. The flaking white paint reminding him more and more the he couldn't buy _new _paint. He didn't deserve the warmth that lay next to him. He didn't deserve the love that swelled whenever he thought of the person next to him. He knew he was being selfish. To love someone so completely, yet not letting them go for your own selfish reasons. To feel the love, to feel the warmth.

He crawled out of bed as quietly as he could, trying to keep from waking the sleeping figure in his bed. It didn't work.

" Naru?" called a voice husky from sleep.

" Yes, Sasuke?" whispered Naruto right next to the raven's ear. Hearing a contented sigh, Naruto walked quickly to the bathroom, desperate to relieve his blatter.

Then he crawled back in bed, next to the man that held his heart. He drifted to sleep shortly after.

Naruto stared into the toilet, confused. Kyuubi was supposed to keep him from getting sick. Well, that's what Kyuubi was _supposed_ to do. Feeling bile rising back up his throat, Naruto heaved again.

He sat back and wiped his mouth with toilet paper and sighed. This was the third day in a row that this had happened.

" Time to pay a visit to Tsunade-baa-chan." he mumbled. At least Sasuke was on an extended mission. If he saw Naruto heaving into the toilet he would have called Tsunade the first time it happened.

Naruto walked to the Kage tower with his head down. It was raining. The perfect weather for his mood.

Walking into the tower, Naruto plastered a fake grin to his face and walked towards Shizune.

" Hey, Shizune!" Even he could hear the fake enthusiasm in his voice. It didn't go unnoticed by Shizune, either.

" Ohayo, Naruto. Is something wrong?" Concern laced her voice, but at Naruto's vigorous head shaking she let it momentarily slide out of her mind. " Lady Tsunade is in her office." Naruto nodded and left Shizune to her work.

He knocked quietly on the Hokage's office door.

" Come in." stated a tired voice.

" Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling rude for interrupting her work.

" Naruto? What's with all the formality?" Tsunade was obviously confused.

" Uh, well, you see, I need you to check me out. I've been throwing up a lot and I get tired easily." Tsunade nodded and gestured for him to sit.

She spent thirty minutes checking over him, working her way down from his head to his heart. When she came to the vicinity of his stomach. Gasping, she pulled away from him.

" What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" He stuck to formality. He didn't want to make her mad when she was about to tell him what was going on.

" N-naruto, I don't know how to tell you this other then bluntly. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are pregnant." No. It couldn't be! He didn't deserve this…this love growing inside of him. He received so much, and gave nothing in return.

" Hokage-sama, I must ask you for a favor. I'm going to have to ask you for a leave of absence for an unlimited amount of time." Tsunade shook her head.

" The most amount of time I can give you is 10 years."

" I'll take it. I'll see you, Tsunade, in 10 years time." Naruto disappeared from sight and was home. He packed a bag full of supplies, a change of clothes, and two pictures. One was of team 7 when they were still only children, the other was a candid shot of Naruto an Sasuke. They had been walking through the market place when Sasuke had decided that it was time for Konoha to know about their relationship. He had grabbed Naruto, swung him around and planted a big, wet, kiss on his lips. Ino had taken a picture of it and with that one kiss, the SasuNaru fan club had been created, consisting of the old Sasuke fan club, with some new…..male members. Naruto quickly stuffed it into his bag.

He walked out of the apartment and headed for the Konoha gates, looking back only once. Then, he walked through the gates, knowing that he wouldn't be seeing them for a long time, yet.

Sasuke stared at Tsunade.

" What do you mean you gave him a leave of absence from the village? Why would he need a leave of absence anyway?" his usually calm exterior was cracking. How could Naruto leave him?

" I have my reasons, and he has his. After all, it's only going to be 10 years. It's not like he's going to be gone forever." Sasuke flinched. 10 years? Why?

Then, he crumbled.

Falling to the ground on his hands and knees, Uchiha Sasuke, last heir to the Uchiha fortune, broke down and cried.

(A/N: ok, I know that is so OOC for Sasuke, but come on. Do you think that Sasuke would just sit there and be like 'wow, the guy I love just left for ten years with reasons unknown to me, with the Hokage's permission. What should I have for dinner tonight?' No. That is not how Sundance works. Or Suki. Or Ashley. I will have a few more moments of OOC in this FanFic, but I think the rest is very well written, and so does my friend Caser-maser [call her Yuki, or Duckie, or Lemur] so, if you feel like it, send me a review….a flame…..anything makes me happy. Just remember, flames will be used to roast the bastard snake Orochimaru! I loves yah all!

-Red Sundance


	2. Chapter one: Three More Years

**Chapter one: 3 more years**

Sasuke chewed on his left index fingernail. He chewed, chanting '3 more years' over and over in his head. Then he thought the name 'Naruto…' and bit down to hard on his finger. Said finger began to bleed.

" Damn it! Not again!" he reached for the medical tape he had bought seven years ago. He could take the small pain, but he didn't want to get in trouble with Sakura. Wrapping his finger with practiced prowess, Sasuke stared at his right hand. Every single finger on it had a small scar. From his chewing.

And Sasuke smiled. Because in three years he would have his Naru-chan back. But this time he wouldn't let him go.

Tsunade walked around the three bedroom apartment, satisfaction written all over her face.

" I'll take it. Arigato, Ebo-san. This place is perfect for my friend." the younger man merely smiled.

Tsunade pulled out her wallet and paid for the apartment.

" Arigato, Hokage-sama, arigato." nodded the young shinobi. This would pay for groceries for his wife. They were expecting. Tsunade nodded and looked around once more. She turned abruptly and left the apartment, one thought on her mind: three more years.

" Okay! We only have three years to get ready for this trip back to Konoha. Are you ready?"

" Hai, Chichi!" said six voices in unison.

" Alright, Renji try to finish that new genjutsu you started, Kaname work on your ninjutsu, Kon work on Rasengan, you're almost there, Ketsuki start the next combination of taijutsu, Kyo work with your katana, you've been focusing to much on your shurikan and senbon, and Suki start healing the pile of ants you're brothers so kindly left for you in the courtyard." a chorus of "Hai!" met Naruto's ears. He smiled.

He had trained his and Sasuke's children well. Now, all he had to do was wait. 'Three more years…'

( Hello again! How is everyone? I know this is weird, but eh, posting two of the chapters {that are actually complete} sounded like fun. Te-he. See ya later, cheerios.;))


	3. Chapter two: The return to Konoha!

**Chapter two: The return to Konoha!**

Naruto walked down the road, six young figures running around his feet. Kaname was yelling at Renji about a toy of some kind being broken, Kon was pulling on Kyo's hair, and Suki was talking non-stop to Ketsuki, who couldn't get a word in edgewise. He stopped in his tracks.

" Alright! Kon, stop pulling on Kyo's hair, Kaname, it's a toy, it's broken, suck it up, and Suki! I know how you like to talk, but could you at least let Ketsuki get a word in edgewise?" he was yelling, and he knew it, but his kids didn't flinch. Kon let go of Kyo's hair as an apology, Kaname apologized to Renji, and Suki blushed slightly. What Naruto didn't know was that he been in hearing distance of the gate into Konoha, and that Tenten had heard every word he had screamed.

Naruto started off again, watching as the trees began to thin and then, he came upon Konoha. A magnificent sight, but what was even more magnificent was seeing an old friend. There she stood, a grown-up Tenten, in the middle of the gate at attention. Naruto merely chuckled as he came up to her.

" Name, rank, and your business in Konoha." Naruto thought it over for a second, then grinned.

" Jounin. I've come to seek out an old friend, Hokage-sama herself." Tenten's eyes flashed with something akin to annoyance.  
" I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you enter Konoha without a name." So, wearing a cloak with a hood did conceal your identity. Shrugging, Naruto reached up and pulled his hood down.

" Uzumaki Naruto. Jounnin, I come to visit old friends." Naruto smiled as Tenten's eyes widened.

Then she freaked him out.

" Oh. My. Gosh. It. Is. You. Naruto. Uzumaki. You. Have. Changed. Quite. A. Bit." with every broken sentence she moved her body into a different, more awkward than the last, position.

" Yeah, yeah, Tenten. Can I come home now?" Tenten straightened.

" I was acting like Lee, wasn't I?" At Naruto's nod she winced. " I knew having him as team member for so long was going to affect me. Anyway," Tenten held out her hand, " Welcome home." she smiled, but the smile disappeared into shock when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Then, it returned at full force.

" It's great to be home, Tenten. Hey," he whispered, " did you ever go out with Neji?" Tenten blushed a bright red.

" Actually, she managed to get me to go out with her, marry her, and coddle to her every whim. Just lately we have had to remodel the house to have a 'guest room' as she says." Neji came out of the guard house, looking amused. Naruto grinned. A small throat cleared itself and Naruto suddenly realized he hadn't introduced his children.

" Tenten, Neji, I would like to introduce you to my children." Neji paled, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. " Renji is my oldest, the genjutsu specialist, then there's Kaname, she works with ninjutsu, , then there's Kon, he has perfect chakra control, then Ketsuki, my taijutsu specialist, Kyo, my weapons specialist, and Suki, my medic-nin." Neji now looked a little green around the gills, while Tenten was staring at the children in awe.

Finally, Tenten turned to Naruto, and smiled. Naruto smiled as well, but his smile was knowing.

" Tenten, I think you should tell Neji your little secret. He'll find out eventually, but don't you think it would be better if you tell him yourself?" Tenten looked shocked, but nodded and stepped aside, allowing Naruto and his children through. Neji staring at Tenten in suspicion was the last thing he saw as the life within Konoha flooded through him once again.

As Naruto walked along the street he felt his children begin to lag behind. Turning, he grinned. The children knew that grin well. Squealing, they climbed onto him. Renji and Kaname had a shoulder each, while Suki sat on his head (she was the smallest). Kon and Kyo climbed onto his back and hooked their backpacks to his, to keep from falling from his back. Ketsuki latched onto his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. To the villagers around him this was the oddest thing they had ever seen, but to the family of seven it was normal procedure.

The girls giggled and Naruto chuckled. The boys were grinning from ear to ear. Until they saw the Kage Tower. Their expressions changed from ones of glee to ones of awe.

Naruto walked through the doors and towards Shizune.

" Ohayo, Shizune. Long time, no see. Is Tsunade-baa-chan in?"

" Ohayo, Naruto. Hai, she is in her office, with Jiraya-sama, Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, and Sasuke-kun." Shizune mumbled. Then, she suddenly stopped, and slowly, ever so slowly, looked up. When she did she gasped. In front of her stood a man with four children sitting on and clinging to him, and he didn't look loaded down! One sat on top of his head, two sat on his shoulders, and one was latched onto his neck and waist. " N-naruto? Is that really you?" the man in front of her grinned. And Shizune knew. She knew that, yes, it was Naruto.

" Thanks Shizune, I know the way." he turned and started towards the stairs. That's when Shizune saw two _more_ children attached to his backpack by their own backpacks.

" Naruto!" he stopped and turned. " I think you should allow your children to walk…for formality's sake."

" Oh! Of course, I totally forgot I was carrying them!" Shizune sweat dropped. "Okay, kids, get off of Chichi." a chorus of " Hai!" rang in Shizune's ears and she watched in amazement as the children climbed off of him with the agility of ninja. One of them, though, fell off of his shoulder clumsily. Her long, wavy blonde hair fell around her head in a shimmering pool. Shizune was ready for a wailing fit from the girl, but received nothing of the kind.

" Oops. I'm sorry, Chichi. I should have watched my footing." Shizune noticed tears, though, slowly forming in the child's eyes.

" Kaname, calm down. You're as clumsy as I was at your age. You'll grow out of it." Shizune stared. Naruto comforting a child was one thing, but to have the child apologize for falling? " We'll head up now. Arigato, Shizune."

"Hai, hai. Go up, Naruto-kun." Shizune shook her head and stared off into space. Naruto chuckled and headed up the stairs, two at a time, his children following him.

" …Hokage-sama, do you hear footsteps?" Sasuke looked up at Kakashi's statement.

" Maybe, maybe not. Go on with your concerns."

"Alright, well, like I was saying, it's been ten years." Sasuke flinched. " Don't you think we should at least send out a search party or something?" a knock on the door brought everyone in the room (aside from Kakashi) out of the memories that plagued them.

" Come in." Tsunade said, not really paying much attention to the door until it burst open to reveal a hyper-active blonde man and six children. " Yes, sir, can I help you?"

"Ohayo, Tsunade-baa-chan! Iruka-sensei, how's it going? Kakashi-sensei, long time no see! Ero-sennin, wow! You haven't changed a bit!" (a/n: SPOILER: I know Jiraiya is supposed to be dead, but I want him alive, so, eh, he is.^^) The man paused, then continued in a quieter voice. " Hey, Teme, what's shakin'?" Sasuke started and stood. This man in front of him didn't look like his Dobe, but as he stared, he saw it. The sky-blue eyes, the sunshine-blonde hair. This was grown-up Naruto. And Sasuke wanted him back, now.

" N-n-naruto?" asked Tsunade. She seemed shocked.

" Yes?" replied Naruto smartly. Tsunade's face relaxed, and she smiled. Then, she froze as her eyes roamed the faces of the little people the rest of the room had just now realized were there as well. " You guys are probably all wondering who these six kids are, right?" a collective nod, the blonde digressed. " Well, these are my kids. Renji, Kaname, Kon, Ketsuki, Kyo, and Suki." As each name was said a child would step forward.

" How old are they?" Sasuke ground out. They couldn't be older than seven.

" Oh! They'll be 10 in February."

" Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke. Out. Now." Tsunade bit out. All three shinobi complied with Sasuke staring at Naruto as the transportation jutsu took him to the Uchiha compound.

" So, Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-sennin, what do you guys want to talk to me about?" Naruto looked slightly confused. (Not dumb confused, but more like WTF?).

" Six? There are _**SIX**_? Oh, Kami, dear Sama. Six little Uchihas around my village? I can't handle this!" Jiraiya stood and calmly walked to where Tsunade sat.

" Shut up, Koi." He stated simply. Naruto grinned at this and sat in a chair. His children climbed onto him immediately, settling in the oddest places.

" Okay, okay. I'm okay." Tsunade took a deep breath. " I'm guessing Sasuke doesn't know he has six, almost ten-years-old, children?" Naruto blushed.

" Chichi, who is this Sasuke? And where is Obaa-san?" asked a girl perched on the arm of the chair, he hair cropped short and black as midnight, but blonde when she shifted.

" Well, Ketsuki, they are one in the same." Naruto stated nonchalantly.

" What does he look like, Chichi?" Asked another girl that had blonde that glinted black in a certain light. She sat on one of his knees, her blue eyes just a shade darker than Naruto's.

" Well, you know the guy that was sitting in here that had the black hair like a duck's butt and sort of just stared at me?"

" Was that him, Chichi?" asked the third girl. She sat in his lap, her hair blonde with black streaks throughout it, while her eyes were midnight blue, almost black.

" Yes, that was your father." the children nodded.

Sasuke stared out the window. While he had been wishing for Naruto to return, the other man had had children with someone else. He sighed. He seen the resemblance to his blonde in every face. One had his eyes, if not in color, in shape, another his smile, another the shape of his face. The other three had had variations on his coloring, but all had his naturally tan skin. One of them looked so like Naruto had when he was just twelve, Sasuke's mind had thought they were back then, still the best of friends and the worst of rivals, instead here, now, not having seen each other in ten years.

Yes, while Sasuke was crying, Naruto was laughing (nope). While Sasuke tried to sleep, but failed, Naruto slept through the night (never).

This jerked Sasuke out of his reverence…..and into his loneliness, into a harsh world where he had no Savior. Not a single tear fell as his heart cried out.

" It's a good thing Tsunade-baa-chan got a three bedroom apartment….. townhouse…..thing with _huge _bedrooms, ne?" Naruto asked.

" Hai, Chichi, now, as far as I know, the girls are sharing a room and the boys are sharing a room while you get the master bedroom with the adjoining bathroom. Right?" asked Renji.

" Hai. And, did you know that this townhouse….apartment…thing has 3 ½ baths? That means one down here with no tub or shower and three full bathrooms upstairs. You guys will get the bathroom next to your chosen room. Now, go kill each other for the better room. Ready….set….._GO!" _The children ran up the stairs at full speed only to stop at the top.

" Which room?" Renji asked Kaname.

" Let's look both over together so if we, the girls, like the first room and so do you guys we can chose who gets what room after we see the second room, okay?" Renji nodded, then, headed into the first room, Kaname following closely behind him. Kaname smiled.

" I like this room, especially the view. But, it has a rather large walk-in closet and I don't think Kyo, Kon, and I need that much space." It was true. You see, there was a literal wall of windows, a set of double doors leading in to the closet and a built-in desk long enough, and with the equipment enough, to turn it into three desks with a little room left over for their own nightstands each. " What do you girls think?"

Kaname tapped her chin, then looked at her sisters.

" I like it, what do you think, guys?" the other two girls nodded quietly.

" Well, now it just depends on the other room. Let's go check it out."

When they walked into the other room the girls almost squealed in delight. Three large windows adorned the opposite wall, three doors to the left obviously meant for clothes, and a magnificent built-in bookcase which was situated on the wall opposite the windows.

" We want this room!" Said the girls in unison. The boys shrugged. The other room wasn't this nice, but simple, just the way they liked it. One closet, a wall of windows, and a desk large enough to be turned into three.

"Let's go tell Chichi, ok?" asked Kon, and the race back down the stairs began. As usual, Ketsuki won, her superior taijutsu abilities shining roughly through.

" Chichi, us girls are getting the bedroom on the right and the boys are getting the bedroom on the left. As you probably already know, your's is at the end of the hall."

Naruto sighed. Of course they would be calm, cool, and collected about the decision, conversing and debating rather than doing what he would. Fight. So, they had taken after Sasuke in that aspect, and in a lot of their looks, but he had definitely done his part. He had the stretch marks to prove it, too. And there was the matter of their personalities. Kaname, Kon, and Suki were all as loud and rash as he had been, once, long ago, while Renji, Kyo, and Ketsuki were as stoic as frickin' rocks. Unless you pissed them off enough. Than, hell has frozen over and you are going to die.

Anyway, his thoughts were broken up quickly enough as he realized six expectant faces were staring up at him. He sighed, again.

" Fine, what colors?" The girls' faces went blank for a moment, before Renji rolled his eyes and calmly recited the colors of choice for the boys.

" Black, dark green, and dark blue, with one white wall." Kaname's Face broke in a sunset of dawning understanding before clouding over as she realized she had just been one-upped. Which was completely unacceptable.

" Yeah, well, us girls would like pastel green, blue, and purple. Please." She added on the please like she was waving a victory flag over Renji's grave. He didn't care. That is, until she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. He turned slightly red, before letting out a slow breath, then shooting her a glare that could have rivaled Sasuke's if it _really _wanted to. Kaname just smirked and flounced out the door. Everyone followed suit, walking out of the townhouse (thing) toward the home improvement store.

" Can we get furniture, too, Chichi?" Naruto laughed and ruffled Suki's hair.

" Course. Why wouldn't we?" The children gave a collective giggle as an answer, then hopped, skipped and jumped their way to the home improvement and furniture stores.

He wasn't looking for the Dobe, or the little people that seemed glued to the Dobe. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Then he saw them, and all foundations of denial crumbled away. His curiosity was piqued when the went into the home improvement store, so he followed quietly, keeping as far away as possible without losing them.

" Suki! Put. That. Down. Damnit, Kon, don't play with that. No-no, Kyo, put away your kunai." Naruto sounded well seasoned in handling the little demons, so Sasuke decided that it wouldn't hurt if he just sat back and waited for a few moments before approaching the large family. And was proven horribly wrong seconds after he got comfortable when a loud crash signified something glass shattering. He nearly hurt himself sprinting around the corner to find one of the three girls, Suki maybe, sitting in the middle of a field of blue-covered glass. She had small cuts up and down her arms that trickled barely-there blood, and her eyes were filled to the brim with tears almost ready to spill over.

" I'm sorry Chichi. I didn't mean to." Her small voice was calm, but quiet, making her sound far to fragile.

" Suki." A calming voice was gently trying to get the tears out of her eyes. Sasuke was nearly lured into smiling by the gentle sound, until he found that the voice had come from kneeling Naruto. " I know this was an accident, but it happened because you didn't listen to me. If I tell you to stop doing something, will you listen next time?"

" Hai, Chichi, hai!" Wailed the, now sobbing, child. She was quickly enfolded into a warm embrace by her father. Sasuke wanted to tear his hair out. As soon as this thought crossed his mind one of the other children looked directly at him and into his eyes.

Her appearance mocked him. She had pale skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, and, while she didn't look shocked she didn't have any other expression either. She looked only remotely like Naruto, perhaps in the shape of her eyes or the tilt of her chin, but otherwise she was a familiar stranger.

She gracefully approached him, walking slowly but with a confidence that ensured he watched her.

" Konichiwa, Sasuke-sama." she bowed as though to show him great respect, insulting him in the process. " May I ask you a question most would deem unacceptable? Including my father." his barely-perceptible nod was seen by sharp eyes and she continued. " Why are you staring at him? He is home, you should be happy, for in all the stories he told us of you that was your reaction, happiness, but you just stare at him as though he tore out your very soul, then sold it to a merchant for a few small coins. Why?"

Her intelligence stabbed at him, but he hid his wince. Was he so transparent as to have a girl that was not even ten years of age look right through his defenses to see how he was truly holding up. Kami, he hoped not.

" It really is none of you concern, but, once, long ago, I loved him. To see he had moved on before I even knew that he was gone…." he could put no words to the feeling of utter despair.

" I believe you are seeing what you wish to see, Sasuke-sama. My Chichi is still in love with the one that gave my brothers and sisters and I life, but that person is still oblivious to the fact that we exist." She turned around as thought to leave him and join her family, but looked over her shoulder. " Did you know that jinnchuriki are able to conceive should the demons they house be genderless or female?"(1) She was gone before Sasuke could blink.

" Teme! Ohayo! I didn't know you were out and about, too! Why don't you join us?" Sasuke jolted at the sudden sound of Naruto's bright voice. The words registered a few moments later, and he nearly shook his head before actually thinking it through. He should say no and save himself the heartache of having to see the man he loved dote on children that resembled Naruto in only the remotest of ways, showing that they tooke more after their- he stopped the thought. What could hurt more than not being able to spend as much time as possible with the man he loved?

" Sure." Directly after answering the question he realized that the only thing worse than _not _spending time with the man he loved was spending time with the man he loved and that man's six children. But, he forgot these thoughts as the young girl still cradled in Naruto's arms turned a tear-stained face to Sasuke.

" Chichi, isn't this the man from the Hokage's office?" Naruto chuckled.

" Hai, Suki, this is one of the men from the Hokage's office. Sasuke, this is, as you probably already know, Suki, my youngest." a question mark was now apparently floating above Sasuke's head as Naruto laughed aloud. " Yes, I know. They are all the same age, but they didn't all come out at once. Renji was born first, and Suki was born last, so he is technically the oldest and she is technically the youngest." Sasuke tried to blink, but failed. Since when did _Naruto _know a word like _technically._

" Sasuke-sama?" He quickly turned his attention to the young girl in question.

" Hai?" Her face barely showed any sign of her episode, but her eyes shone a little to brightly. To late he realized that glint as mischief. He was already thoroughly caught in her web.

" You seem sad. Do you need a hug? Chichi let me down so that I can give Sasuke-sama a hug." Naruto flushed, but released the young girl. Within moments she was sitting in Sasuke's arms, hugging his neck tightly. The raven felt his cheeks heat up. "Sasuke-sama, will you carry me to the furniture shop? I can hear Renji mumbling something about never getting to unpack, or something along the lines of that."

" Good idea Suki. Sasuke-sama, would you like to join us? We are buying paint for the bedrooms, then we are going to go to the furniture store. Once we buy some necessary furniture pieces we need to decorate the house. It will be great fun." the girl from before, Ketsuki, said all of this in the most monotonous voice imaginable for a nine-year-old girl. All Sasuke could do was nod.

A/n: okay, so by now you all probably hate me because I haven't updated in, well, ever, but it's not my fault! To begin with I started this story almost a year ago! And then my dad bans me from slash, so I can't really write it…and _then_ my parents get me a laptop for Christmas. Which was yesterday. So, I'm putting my heart and soul into getting this onto said laptop before I die from some weird freak mobbing caused by all of you…..did I say I'm sorry? Cause I am. Really, _really,_ sorry.

Thank you to all of my reviewers, you are all amazing!

1) Okkies, I really like this idea, even if it isn't true. So, I say Kyuubi has no gender, so therefore Naruto can get pregnant if Kyuubi chooses to make it so. But, I will refer to Kyuubi as he, since it's easier to do….and I'm lazy like that. ^^

Ciao!

-InuSakura94


	4. Chapter three: To make a house a home

**Chapter 3: To make a house a home.**

Sasuke stared at the large townhouse in stoic admiration. It looked homey, roomy…perfect for this family.

_Which doesn't include you. _stated an inner voice.

_" Shut up."_

_No. Face it. He moved on, you didn't. Now you're not only pining for him, but his children, too._

_ " No."_

_ Yes. His children. Not yours. Not his and yours. _The inner voice smiled evilly. _I bet he doesn't even love you anymore. _Sasuke snapped.

Keeping a completely unemotional mask, Sasuke thoroughly pummeled his evil inner voice.

" So, what do you think?" Sasuke jolted. Was that little person in front of him talking to him?

" It's nice. Which one are you?" she grinned.

" Kaname U-" she hesitated. " Uzumaki." Sasuke pretended like he didn't notice the hesitation, but he gathered this information for later analysis, nodded and turned to Naruto.

" Dobe, where am I going and what am I doing?"

" Well, you have the boys' paint colors, so, first door on your left. The boys will tell you which wall to paint and what color to paint it." Naruto replied. Then, he smiled. "Teme." Sasuke turned and walked up the stairs, a small smirk playing with his lips.

When he got to the boys' room he put the paint in the middle of it. Not knowing what to do was disconcerting, but as he turned back to the door, he found three sets of eyes looking at him.

Kyo was the most disconcerting. He was the one that looked almost exactly like Naruto had, but with an expression on his face so calm that twelve year old Naruto couldn't have hoped to pull it off, then Kon, for he looked to be almost the exact opposite of Kyo, with black hair, black eyes, and a glint in his eye that was painfully familiar. The last of the boys was Renji, who was neither the opposite nor the same of either of the other two boys. Renji's hair fell just past his shoulders in black waves naturally high-lighted by blonde streaks. His face held the expression of indifference, even as his light gray, almost blue, eyes flashed with curiosity.

Now that Sasuke thought about it, the girls were very diverse in appearance as well. Kaname had the look of Naruto as well, but her eyes weren't nearly as azure as his dobe's. Ketsuki was the opposite of Kaname as Kon was the opposite of Kyo. She had the blackest of black hair and eyes, both of which were slightly familiar. And the youngest, Suki, seemed to be the opposite of her opposite, the oldest, Renji. She had blonde hair naturally low-lighted with black streaks that fell almost to her lower back, and blue eyes so dark it was a wonder if they weren't black.

The realization that two people were shown troughout the children made Sasuke shudder. Naruto and someone else….someone Sasuke felt that he should know. But he didn't, so it didn't matter. What mattered at the moment was what wall he was painting, and what color he was painting it.

" What color, which wall?" His voice held no-nonsense, and Renji immediately seemed to respect him.

" Black, west wall." silence reigned for two hours, and Naruto walked in with a tray laden with food and drink. Sasuke had just finished, actually, so, upon sight of the plate piled he with tomatoes, he nearly fell to his knees and kissed Naruto's feet. Nearly. Uchihas don't fall to their knees for anyone, and they definitely don't kiss someone's feet. Even if they loved that person, but the person had six children with someone else. No, definitely no feet kissing for Uchiha Sasuke. He had no such reservations about any other part of Uzumaki Naruto, mind you.

So, when Naruto retreated out of the room, it was a natural thing for Sasuke to follow him.

" Sasuke, what do you want to know?" Naruto didn't sound angry, or sad. He sounded exhausted. But Sasuke didn't hesitate.

" Who's children are they?" that seemed to startle the kitsune, for he jumped, thn slowly turned around.

" Sasuke, I can't tell you that."

" And why not?" Naruto flinched at Sasuke's sharp-edged words.

" Because you'll get angry." Sasuke seemed to flinch at that.

" So, you really did move on, didn't you?" Naruto gasped.

" No! Never! Sasuke I can't tell you because…..I don't deserve those children in those rooms. I don't deserve whatever feelings you might still have for me. Hell, I don't even deserve to have you standing here on my kitchen. But I have those children, you probably lost all emotions for long ago, and, yet, here you stand." Naruto sniffled. _Sniffled. _Which meant he was most likely crying. Sasuke braced himself. " I couldn't move on if I wanted to, and I don't want to." Sasuke flipped around so fast he spun once before actually facing Naruto.

" Naruto, what do you mean you don't deserve…..I love you. You know that. Well, you did. And those children in there, they love you. You're an amazing person. Who could possibly make you believe that you weren't worth any of this. I'm not worthy of you! I'm falling in love with you all over again, even though I never stopped loving you, _and _falling in love with your kids. Kids that aren't mine, but are yours and are better for it. Naruto….." The raven had no more words, and looking into those huge, watery, azure eyes, made him forget how to breathe. All he wanted to do was hold his dobe, and never let go. Missions be damned.

" Sasuke…." and Naruto flung himself at the Uchiha, bawling his eyes out with so much vehemence that Sasuke was sure he had needed to cry for a very long time.

Approximately seventeen minutes later, the crying and sobbing petered out into hiccups, then slightly-off-beat breathing, and finally, quiet gasps. Sasuke still held the beautiful man in his arms, not wanting to let him go, but knowing he would have to.

When Naruto pulled away, Sasuke let him go. And felt his heart break for a second time in as many days. But, Naruto clung to the taller male, not letting go even as he lead Sasuke back towards the bedrooms.

" Kids, get down here. Now." Small feet were heard heading their way. Of course Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't have to raise his voice for his children to obey him. All Uzumaki Naruto had to do was say something loud enough for his children to hear, and they would listen. It probably had something to do with their mother's child rearing- Sasuke's brain stopped.

_ Did you know that jinnchuriki are able to conceive should the demons they house be genderless or female?_

_ …for he looked to be almost the exact opposite of Kyo, with black hair, black eyes, and a glint in his eye that was painfully familiar…_

_ Now that Sasuke thought about it, the girls were very diverse in appearance as well._

_ They'll be 10 in February._

And suddenly his brain went into hyper drive. It couldn't be. No. So many years…..lost. Because someone had told _**his**_dobe that he didn't deserve something so beautiful. Rage filled him.

" Naruto, who told you that you were undeserving?" the blonde flushed slightly.

" I-I wasn't feeling well, so I searched out Sakura-chan. She was having lunch with Ino-chan, and I overheard them talking. Th-they said you were only with me to fend off your fan girls, and that I didn't deserve even that much attention from you. I-I….the monthes before that you seemed distant, preoccupied….I didn't know what to do. And then Tsunade-baa-chan told me I was pregnant, and you were on a mission…so, I didn't think. I left. I-I didn't want to f-face your anger at the thought of having to raise children I thought you didn't want….so, I left. I left, and now that I'm back I find out that it's all a lie. That you still love me and I still love you…..and you love our children. Sasuke….I am so sorry." Naruto's voice was soft and wavering, holding more emotion than even his tears had. It nearly broke Sasuke's heart. Nearly. His heart had been through enough, and had decided it was done getting crushed. From now on, Uchiha Sasuke's heart was going to kick some major Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino ass.

" Naruto. I love you." and the two men, who had been confused for the past ten years embraced, sharing a kiss that seared others from a distance.

Sasuke's heart decided it could wait to beat Sakura and Ino up, and soft giggles were heard from the staircase.

A/n: Oh my god. I think I just totally freelanced the last paragraph or so…..could you tell?

Well, that's not the end, but it's damn close. Only one more chapter left. And it's not written. Yet . Don't hate me, though, because I made you wait for…..well…._that_. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't so fantastically amazing you would have died without it. I am sorry.

Hope you liked it! The next chapter consists of Sasuke beating the crap out of Sakura and Ino, then having hot man sex with Naruto. I hope that mollifies your anger so that you don't burn me at the stake.

It is 2:03 AM and this is InuSakura94 signing off…..Ciao!

-InuSakura94


	5. Chapter four: Revenge is sweet

**Chapter 4: Revenge is as sweet as lemonade**

Sasuke walked determinedly through town. The townspeople in his path parted as if by instinct, seeing as not a one of them looked at him, or the scowl planted firmly upon his face.

His mission: locate and beat mercilessly one Haruno Sakura and one Yamanaka Ino. An easy enough task, especially for him, but they seemed to be alluding him.

He wasn't in any hurry, for, when he found them, it would not take him very long to leave them bleeding and broken. But Naruto wanted him home soon. Some of the hardness left his face as he remembered exactly why.

Because of these thoughts he was grinning wickedly when Sakura appeared out of the Kage Tower. At the look on his face she paled. His grin merely widened.

He walked away from the Kage Tower moments later. Now to find Ino.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke was grinding his teeth hard enough to break bone. Yamanaka Ino was a good konoichi, but not so good as to avoid- there. She was coming out of a bookstore near Ichiraku. Sasuke's wicked grin was back in place within moments.

* * *

She saw him moments before he punched her. Sasuke's grin widened fractionally as she hit the ground with a dull thud. People stared, but he didn't care. It was time to go find his dobe. He had a lot of time to make up for.

Naruto stirred the soup in front of him absently, thinking of Sasuke and his promise to be back soon. After that painfully hot kiss at the bottom of the stairs he had dashed out, saying something about lemonade and coming back in a few hours. Naruto frowned thoughtfully just as warm arms wrapped around his middle from behind. The frown instantly turned into a smile as he leaned back into his love.

" What did have to do so badly that it couldn't have waited?" Sasuke grunted as he kissed the skin just below Naruto's ear.

" I was giving some people a lesson in respecting my choices in life. I think they got the message." Naruto grinned and turned in Sasuke's arms.

" Shall we finish what you started in the hall?" Sasuke smirked ferally.

" Oh, indeed." he captured his dobe's mouth in a tender but passionate kiss, then started to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck to his collar bone. Naruto made a noise not unlike a purr in the back of his throat, and tilted his head to the side to allow Sasuke with better access to the junction between the blonde's shoulder and neck.

The sound of little foot steps broke them apart long enough for Naruto to hide the hickey that had formed from Sasuke's ministrations, but not quickly enough for them to move a respectable distance away from one another. Not that Sasuke would have let that happen anyway.

Their children ran full-force into the kitchen, sliding to stops at the sight in front of the stove. As far as the 9 (and ¾) year-olds were concerned it was something to giggle about. Chichi stood in front of the stove with Obaa-san pressed flush against him, Obaa-san's arms wrapped Chichi. Chichi was flushed red and Obaa-san was smirking, his hand's rubbing Chichi's back. Renji grinned.

" What's for dinner Chichi?" Naruto's face drained at that and he frantically turned back towards the stove, moving the pot of soup quickly off the burner.

* * *

" Chicken noodle soup. Blame Obaa-san if it's burned!" Sasuke chuckled, then grabbed four bowls, spooning out soup for Kaname, Kyo, and Ketsuki before spooning out soup for himself. He looked over to Naruto, blowing softly on the hot soup, to see his dobe smiling gently at him, a promise glittering in the blue depths. Sasuke swallowed thickly. Suddenly, he was hungry for something entirely different than the soup in his hands.

The night dragged on for Sasuke, though not in an unpleasant way. The children insisted on training after dinner, and Sasuke was awed at how advanced they were, especially in their specified fields. He sparred briefly with Naruto, but the sexual tension became apparent as soon as Naruto started to fight dirty. His hands lingered when he flew past Sasuke, avoiding kunai or shurikan, and Sasuke _swore _that Naruto gyrated into him when the blonde had pinned him early on in the fight. He _knew _that Naruto had kissed him, long and hard, when the children couldn't see and the trees near the practice area blocked them from anyone else. Sasuke had lost his concentration and that's when he called the sparring session to an end. The girls had giggled when they reemerged and the boys had just looked at them knowingly. Sasuke was sure that the children knew exactly what their parents were going to do when they were tucked in bed and the lights were out.

When they got back home-Sasuke refused to think about how he felt just as at home as if he had grown up in the town house-the children began to yawn and rub at their eyes. Naruto shuffled the boys into one bathroom and the girls into the other, laughing as they grumbled. That's when Naruto looked at him with a fairly evil glint in his eyes. Sasuke was instantly hard.

It didn't get much better. As soon as the kids were tucked in Sasuke thought it was go time. And so did little Sasuke, however, Naruto had failed to mention the bed time stories. Everyone was piled onto the king-size bed, including Sasuke, as Naruto read of the princess and the pea, then of jack and the bean stalk. They almost put Sasuke to sleep, but before his eyes could drift shut, he glanced at Naruto. The promising look hidden in the depths of those azure eyes had Sasuke instantly awake.

They tucked the children in together, and Sasuke couldn't help but choke on a ball that formed in his throat when little Suki climbed out of her bed and ran to him, giving him a hug and whispering "i love you, obaa-san." he nearly cried. And Uchihas don't cry from sentiments given by their children. Only, apparently, they did, because he had felt a warm wetness on his cheeks. He tucked her back in, kissed her forehead, and left her to her dreams.

-ManSex-

When Sasuke entered the master suite, shedding his clothes as he did, he didn't expect to find a naked Naruto, sprawled across the king-sized bed. His jaw dropped, then he was naked and next to Naruto in a heartbeat.

The kiss he pressed to Naruto's began tender and slowly turned ravenous. By the time the necessity to breath butted in Sasuke was absolutely positive that Naruto had missed, as his blonde was clinging to him as if he might disappear. Not likely. Sasuke smiled.

Naruto trusted Sasuke with his life, with his children's lives, and with his heart, so as soon as Sasuke began to kiss a path down Naruto's chest, e opened himself fully, as he hadn't in over ten years. He was rewarded with a jolt of pleasure that sent him reeling. At the look of shock on Naruto's face sasuke smirked, then licked the tip of Naruto's manhood again. Naruto arched off the bed, groaning loudly. Sasuke moved back up Naruto's body, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss as he reached for the top drawer of the nightstand. He rummaged around for a few seconds until he found the small bottle. He held it up for inspection when he pulled away from the kiss. The _unopened_ small bottle. He grinned down at Naruto, his own eye feral.

" You were planning this?"

" Since I came home." Sasuke's grin turned into a soft smile. He nuzzled the bearer of his children.

" Yeah." a pop signalled the openeing of the new bottle, and Sasuke flinched at how cold the lube was on his fingers. Closing the bottle, he tossed it over his shoulder, and began to warm it between his fingers.

When he deemed the lube warm enough he slowly pushed his first finger into Naruto, going as slowly as possible. It had been a long time, so he was used only to memories of the heat and the tightness. The molten constriction that met his finger made the edges of his mind blur. He pulled the finger back out, pressing another in alongside it as soon as he could. He began scissoring his fingers, stretching his love as much as he could with only two fingers. Naruto's eyes caught his and he finally lost himself completely to the act of love-making with his dobe, his blonde, his Naruto.

"_My Naruto."_

Suddenly, Sasuke was hilt deep in his writhing, panting, _glowing_ lover. Naruto stared up him with all the love that he had, all the love that would have been shared between them had Sakura and Ino minded their own damn business. Sasuke began to pound his lover into the mattress, making the blonde howl. They moved together, the pounding rhythm causing the bed to thump against the wall. Naruto's hands grasped at Sasuke's shoulders, indents making themselves known as the raven pounded harder into the blonde.

When they reached completion twin shouts rang throughout the house.

" Sasuke!"

" Naruto!" Sasuke collapsed onto his love, breathing heavily. He slowly pulled out of Naruto, wincing as the magnificent heat and pressure left his member, and rolled off of the blonde.

" Sasuke?" He turned his head towards Naruto, a soft smile on his face.

" Yeah?"

" This isn't a dream, right?" Sasuke scoffed, pulling Naruto into his arms.

" Of course not." silence reigned for a moment before Sasuke, for once, broke it. " I love you, dobe." He felt rather than heard Naruto's happy sigh.

" I love you, too, teme."

(Finally! It's finished! You can stop hating me! I think. Unless you're reading Secrets as well, then you can still hate me... I know the question you'll be asking. What took so long? School. Life. Braces. And me being a SasuNaru fanatic as well, so I read. A lot. You can ask my besty. Yeah. Anyway, I really like how this turned out, although I might rewrite in the future, because i've read through the whole thing and found a bagillion problems...anyways. Thank you for reading! Buh-bye!)


End file.
